Shuffle challenge!
by DanaOAndersen
Summary: you either know what this is or you will if you dont!


10 Stories, 10 subjects, 10 pairings? Thats right, its the shuffle challenge! I put my i pod on shuffle and have the length of that song to write a good story, hopefully with different subjects and pairings!

Pixie Lott-Jack.

Jack was quick, and nimble. No one could catch him. He could run forever, just like the doctor. He left Ianto and Gwen and Owen and Tosh and just ran, leaving them burning. But now he was sitting in the window of some lame hotel looking out and wishing he was in Ianto's arms, but there is never any going back. He always made people fall, tumble down. He could never truly keep them afloat. He was sitting by his window pane wondering if and was going insane and asking why the doctor only took him half way to the moon. Jack knew why. The doctor was scared to him. His beautiful story was left incomplete. He was sure he must be insane by now. He knew what was going to happen yet he could change it. There is no going back after loving Jack.

Breath-Taylor Swift.

Gwen looked back at Cardiff as she drove away. She thought about Rhys' face. None of them thought it was going to end like that but people are people and they change their minds, Gwen just could believe that he had changed his mind. It was tragedy and it only bought her down. But its never simple or easy and he was the only thing that had kept her breathing through the long nights when she felt so guilty over everything she thought or felt. She had tried to avoid arguements but it couldn't work out and nothing they said could save them from a fall out. She gasped, she couldn't breath. She couldn't breathe with out him but she had to. It was two Am and she knew she had just lost her friend but she hoped he knew it wasn't easy for her. But it never is simple, or easy, never a clean break and never anyone to save her. There hadn't this time, or the last and probably nor the next. But you have to keep breathing no matter what. You have to go on, you cant be sorry forever. That was the only word she could say to him. Sorry.

Doctor Who Original Theme. 1970's

The doctor travelled like star dust with jack all the way. Always a companion near, with him. Through time and space too. Never alone, the oncoming storm. And he always can win, the doctor! Doctor who? That is the question. Who is he? What is he? Doctor who? Through out time and in space defending the earth and always ensuring were safe. Doctor what? The man he has two hearts. He has a good brain and sometimes a good body. He is what we dream of. Travelling!

Grease-Born to Hand Jive.

Tosh laughed as Owen dragged her out on to the dance floor. They had gone back in time and were making the most of it. She was dressed in the real 60's skirt while he was in suit that made his wiry frame look very tall and thin. They were dancing like there was no tomorrow, and maybe there wasn't, but they didn't care! Tosh felt as she had been born just to hand jive and Owen felt the same. He pulled her close and kissed her soft cheek before spinning her out again, making her dark hair fan out around her. How low can you go? She thought as he went off to dance with some blonde. She looked like a blonde version of Gwen, Tosh thought. She went and sat on a chair at the side of the room, only to be asked to dance by a very attractive man. This man was who Tosh spent the rest of her life with, From 1964 until 2006. She never once though about Owen or anyone else from the team.

Shane Dawson-Douche Bag.

Douche bag. Owen thought as he watched Ianto Flirt with Jack. Why couldn't the tea boy just back off a bit and go shag a sheep or something? Ianto flirted with everyone and the only date Owen was aware of was McDonalds, where he had told Jack he was getting fat. What did Jack expect? Ianto Jones was a first class Douche bag. There were many ways he could have put it but Owen liked Douche bag most. After all, a Douche bag is a device for cleaning..private parts. Owen would do anything for Jack, but he just let Ianto hurt him. Jack always hoped he would change but he just made Jack cry. D-bag, Douche bag. Ianto.

John Barrowman- I made it through the rain.

Jack had always been a dreamer but he hadn't been forgetful. He remembered the rain. He remembered Adam and he knew that was dangerous warm, he tried to protect him self from the oncoming storm of Adam though, at least until the sun appeared. He had been lonely for years and he felt even more so with the memory of Adam but he kept his point of view and made it through the raijn,. He was supported by people like Ianto and Owen who had been rained on to. Friends were hard to find and life could be unkind but Owen was above the crowds and always there for him to help him chase his fears. The three of them made it through together and Jack was proud of himself for making it through the rain with out losing him self. He was suddenly respected by his friends that had been rained on. But everyone makes it through eventually.

Billie Piper-Girlfriend.

Rose watched them stand up and tell everyone it was their song. She wondered if the one in the middle had a girlfriend. He looked cool in his suite and converse. She saw the thoughtful look on his face and wondered what was on his mind. She felt her heart flutter as he walked over.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked. She said yes and danced with im, deciding it took to long to play hard to get. He didn't have anything to loose, neither of them did and she wanted his number.

"Do you have a girlfriend" She shouted over the music. She hoped her thoughts of him were true cause she wanted to get with him. He obviously had time for her.

Traveller in time-Life on Mars.

He looked around, the wind ruffling his long brown hair and disturbing his fez. He looked up to the sun to see where he had come from. He hoped he would get a chance to go home, he was tired of being alone but he was only a traveller in time trying to pay for his crime. He couldn't get back to Gallifrey the same way he had left. Travelling in time had its ups though,. He had tried for so long to find a way of helping mankind.

Chameleon Circuit-Big bang 2

River thought back on the pandorica and her experiences because of it. It seemed impossible to get through. She thought her mum had died, her dad had and then turned into plastic, it was the big bang 2. Time had gone askew, the universe had two. She couldn't even try to explain big bang two. At least the doctor had saved her. She couldn't NOT point out the obvious, he was wearing a fez! The universe was back but the doctor said his final adue, but he came back because of her mum. Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. That was the big bang 2 and it confused her.

Tom Felton-Hawaii

Jack sighed, the snow had been falling since yesterday. He went out to try and start his car but three hours later he hadn't gotten very far. He wished that he could be in Hawaii, laying underneath a palm tree. A cool breeze on his face would make him think how the only brolly in sight would be the mini one in his drink. He slipped into his daydream on the island of Hawaii. Jack had never been there. Of all the places in the world Hawaii had never been one of them.


End file.
